


Training Bonds

by Grenoelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Drama, Hopeful Ending, Incest, M/M, Omega Verse, Parent Death, Past Abortion, Romance, Sibling Incest, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenoelle/pseuds/Grenoelle
Summary: When their parents passed away, the newly-eighteen alpha older brother took custody of five-year-old omega Dave. Bro gave Dave the best life he could, and still, it seems like it's not enough.Dave is sixteen, and wants to keep the baby they were never, ever supposed to have.(Please mind the rating and tags! This is an incestuous romance centered around a pregnancy. Abortion is a persistent theme. There is also a single, non-graphic sexual scene and plenty of sexual references. Dialogue heavy.)
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Training Bonds

The first time Dave gets pregnant, he's thirteen. This isn't unheard of for omegas, especially since Bro's mated him for his protection.

Bro doesn't offer Dave a choice when it comes to what to do with the unborn child, and he’s got a hundred good reasons backing him up. Everyone says it’s common, normal- Bro, the doctors, even his sex ed classes. Omegas need to get used to this loss. No matter how much he tries to internalize that, though, Dave's abortion haunts him long after. He’s _terrified_ of that reaction. He knows it was the right choice, yet he’s weak; he mourns the child that might have been.

Dave doesn’t dare tells his friends about the trauma, for fear that verbalizing the situation might reveal his weakness. Instead he hides those feelings and those memories, burying them deep in his soul.

Not to say that Dave completely sweeps it under the rug. Afterwards, Dave is persistent in annoying Bro about using protection, even when his mind is compromised by suffering in heat. He doesn't want to go through it again.

For all those precautions, though, there are still accidents. Alphas and omegas aren’t exactly known for rationality during the monthly heats and ruts. The second time Dave gets pregnant, he's only sixteen. He’s a high school sophomore, with decent grades, and already earning quite a bit of success with his comic online. For any teen his age- but especially for an omega- his future looks bright, and his older brother couldn't be more proud.

When Dave’s doctor tells them his “sickness” is actually a baby on the way, Dave refuses to be passive, refuses to take on the same suffering laying down this time. He snaps before Bro can get a word in-

“I want to keep it.”

There's a number of factors that Bro immediately objects on.

“No. First of all, I’m his brother,” Bro tells the doctor, “he's only mated for safety reasons.”

_Temporary "training" bonds are a great way to make sure young, especially unmedicated omegas aren’t taken advantage of. I commend you for it, yet I must remind you that even in those cases, it's up to the omega to make the final decision._

“We can't afford a kid.”

_There’s information on financial assistance you might qualify for available at the front desk._

“He's still in school!”

_All public schools have a system in place to accommodate omega pregnancies, just as they do for heats for those who don't take suppressants._

“Sixteen! He’s sixteen!” Dave starts to shrink, hoping the doctor shuts up even though he’s on his side. “Isn't he too young?!”

_By sixteen, a healthy omega should face no more risk in childbirth than one in maturity._

“What about his future? A kid could-!”

_Well, he is an omega._

“What the **_fuck_ ** does that mean?” Bro snarls, displaying the very fangs he used to protectively mark his baby brother years ago. He never let Dave feel lesser for being an omega. He never let it hold him back, never let it limit him.

_Omegas carry and raise children- better than anyone. It's natural for omegas to have a budding instinct by adolescence, if not more._

Bro is furious.

When their parents died eleven years ago, he gave up his life for Dave. He worked his ass off to raise his little brother, never took an omega just so he could keep Dave safe with their bond, and encouraged him to be more, to be better than society or his body told him he could be.

All to be thrown away for what?

He has half a mind to strangle the fucking excuse of life beta doctor in front of him. The gall to dare say his Dave’s meant to be a fucking incubator! He’s held back by the thought that if he went to jail, Dave would only be worse off. In a rare instance of impulse control (though it sure doesn't look it), Bro storms out.

Dave’s a little more timid throughout the rest of the appointment, but nonetheless does carry on, getting information and scheduling the next checkup. His nervousness is not only because Bro's against it, but because, frankly, he isn't sure if he's ready either. It's a commitment too big to process, but he can't lose his baby again.

When he rejoins Bro outside the hospital with a stack of papers in hand, they exchange no words. Dave tries to apologize as he gets into the pickup, but there’s no response. He isn’t stupid enough to push further than that. Instead, Dave silently watches Bro’s knuckles turn white against the steering wheel on the drive back home. When they arrive at the apartment, the young omega goes straight to his room. Bro passes out on the couch.

Dave avoids mentioning their child for a while, except when he has to tell Bro whenever his next appointment is. The only sign that Bro even remembers- besides the thick tension around the subject- is that he’s stopped demanding Dave to come to the roof for training. Dave avoids even telling his friends. Not because Dave necessarily wants to hide it, but because he isn’t sure how to justify his decision if they were to ask.

By the end of the school year, the pregnancy is getting difficult to hide.

Dave doesn't dare go out all summer, no matter how inviting the pool parties sound in the sweltering heat or how cute he might otherwise be in a flimsy crop top. If he wasn't pregnant, maybe around now he'd start thinking about dating, even getting a permanent bond to an alpha. If he considered it rationally, logically, he could think of a few nice alphas at school that would support him pursuing a life outside breeding. Sollux would be a good choice, he guessed.

But he _is_ pregnant, and he can't hide it forever, and, you know, maybe he doesn't want a permanent alpha his age. Maybe he doesn't want to change.

While avoiding outside appearances, Dave has more time to focus on his art. He reveals to the internet that the creator of SBaHJ is an omega. The themes of the comic shift in a way that's difficult to discern except by those who already know him. Dave’s uncharacteristic behavior becomes a popular topic of conversation among most of his peers, even his closest friends. Rose, with all her armchair psychology and inside knowledge on Dave’s psyche, is the first to suspect, though nobody’s stuck theorizing long.

When junior year starts, there's really no point in trying to hide his belly anymore. He walks around with his hands absentmindedly resting on his stomach. Casual laughs are all he can give acquaintances who pester him. Dave's close circle of friends are mostly shocked that he never said anything- especially when he tells them he's going to keep it and will have to take classes online for most of their junior year.

By now, Dave knows his baby is a little beta. He’s grateful for that, it means his child is full of promise, potential that Dave understands- no matter how much Bro pretends- he never had. He tells everyone he hasn't thought about names, but really, he's too afraid to ask Bro's opinion. At school he might be bombarded with a thousand questions, but at home, it's still all pretending the child in him doesn't exist.

So it's a surprise when Bro breaks the now-common stiff silence one afternoon.

“How much longer you got?”

Dave isn't sure what he's referring to at first. He shoots his alpha brother a quizzical look, to which he responds with an explanation. “Like, 'til you're due. Don't think I ever asked.”

The way it’s phrased is kind of funny, as if Bro had ever acknowledged their baby even _existed_ since they found out, let alone asked anything like that. But Dave takes it in stride, just glad in the moment that Bro cares to ask.

“Another month and a half. They said November 17th.”

“So you'll get through this first quarter.”

“Yeah.” 

Dave takes a little risk. With effort, he lifts himself up off the couch. He approaches the carpet-linoleum barrier between their open living room and kitchen area, and Bro moves as expected, putting a hand under Dave's shirt to feel his tummy. The baby's active, and Bro can feel it, the little kid that was going to ruin his brother.

His kid.

The thing _he_ did.

In the moment, he’s overwhelmed with shame, and it takes all his energy to keep his expression neutral. 

“Know the gender yet?”

“A beta, they said.” Dave pulls up his shirt, so Bro has easier access. He’s too excited. Bro struggles to keep up the conversation.

“Got a name for them?” Dave wilts and glances away. He's embarrassed that he never worked up the guts to ask for Bro's opinion, now that Bro doesn't seem so opposed to it.

“Not really.”

“What about Dani? Danielle, Daniel, or keep it short, for whatever they turn out to be.” The alpha shrugs, to show it’s not a big deal- it’s not serious, and yet Dave’s caught in the moment. The younger brother can't hold back a smile. It’s a perfect name. He's so glad Bro is finally accepting this, and that he’s even trying to be a part of it!

“Hey, why don't we just bond for real? We could raise our kid together.”

It seemed like an innocent suggestion. A thought he had just been mulling for a while, tiptoeing around until now. See, Dave had let his guard down. He let himself believe Bro's single moment of sensitivity was something more.

Bro snatches his hand away and, with a rather offended glare, walks away, through their little kitchen and out the apartment completely.

Dave's first instinct is irritation. He snarls at the door and flops back on the couch to complain to his friends via text. They sympathize with him, even if they struggle to relate. But by evening Dave finds himself worried, even scared. His texts are no longer complaints, but a monologue of his fears disguised as an extended joke. He gets off the couch and sits by the apartment door. He thinks of what he'll say (or rather, _how he'll apologi ze_ _)_ , as soon as Bro's back.

At around four in the morning Bro returns, stumbling the whole way, to the apartment. Dave was starting to nod off by then, but he snaps to attention at the sound of the door. He forgets all his thoughts, but he forcefully vomits out words anyways- _Sorry, Bro are you- okay?_

“You should be asleep. Got school in the morning,” Is all Bro says.

Dejected and feeling pushed aside, Dave goes back to his room. As he gets into the pillow-and-puppet-filled nest on his bed, he hears Bro call out to him again.

“I'm the one that should be sorry, Dave. Get some rest.”

Dave was taught not to cry, but he has to sob as quietly as he can into his pillows that night. Why was this so hard? Why did Bro seem to hate their relationship so much? The next morning he gets up as best he can with his alarm, but Bro is unusually still passed out on the couch. Dave sighs and walks over to his guardian.

“Gotta go to school,” Dave mumbles as he shakes Bro's arm.

“Mm. Gonna have to find your own way there, sorry li'l man.”

Dave didn't notice it last night, but Bro's breath is unmistakably tinged with alcohol. He texts his friends to update them on the situation while he gets dressed. Rose is in the same boat. It’s significantly less unusual for her, but Dave suspects it's related. Where else would Bro disappear off to? As cool as he was, Dave didn’t know of him having many friends.

John's dad ends up picking them both up. John's dad is a beta, but Dave still tenses when he touches his swollen stomach the way strangers always want to do now.

One of his teachers asks if he's doing alright, citing the dark bags under his eyes. Dave stares at them, out of focus, for too long before giving them a drowsy _yeah_. Though it’s allowed to slide that day, likely in part of his shades obscuring just how bad it is, this becomes the first incident of many. Dave has trouble sleeping the next evening. Then the weekend doesn’t fare much better, nor the next week. Halfway through the next after that, he’s forcibly sent to the nurse’s office (despite having insisted he’s alright, which is somewhat annoying).

The nurse- who he knows as Kanaya’s mother, Mrs. Maryam, a sweet yet stern alpha woman- immediately starts fretting over him and tells him to lay down. He manages a little rest on the exam table, though it's less than stellar; he'd much rather have pushed through the day and attempted to sleep in his nest at home again. He wakes with the third period bell and begs to return to his classes. If Bro were called, there'd be hell to pay.

It's rare to have a student who wants to go back to class, and even rarer still for the nurse to be in disagreement. Mrs. Maryam bites her lip and says alright, but she just wants to at least let his brother know what’s going on.

“No, I'm fine, I don't even know why I was told to come here, I just didn't sleep great last night.”

“I really think you need to start staying home.”

“I said I’m fine!”

“Your omegan hormones are very high, Dave,” Mrs. Maryam sternly corrects him. He frowns, not sure what that means for him or his baby, but not liking the sound of it. “Just the physical stress of moving around between classes isn't a risk I recommend. Why don’t we send you home and I’ll let your teachers know you’re going on leave early. I'm certain they'll be understanding. You’re a good kid, always been an A/B student, and very engaged, I’ve heard.”

Dave feels helpless. Mrs. Maryam doesn’t seem to understand that Bro would lose his mind if Dave had to leave for the day early- let alone stay home before the first quarter was over.

“Let me get through this last week or so, please. I’m not due ‘til November.”

“Have you been timing your contractions?”

“No- but I have like a month left, I’m fine!”

Mrs. Maryam shakes her head. Dave tenses- and gasps in pain as- curse her- he feels that tight, too-familiar pain in his abdomen again.

“Dave..?”

“It’s- fine, just-” He tries to breathe through it like he was taught, and lays back down. The change in position makes his contractions cease for the time being. Mrs. Maryam gives him a pitying look. He groans. “You jinxed it.” He mutters accusingly. She just shakes her head. “For real, please don’t call my brother, Mrs. Maryam, He’ll be mad,” Dave finally admits, weak, little fear flowing freely in his voice.

“You need to be laying in a nest, not worrying about midterms. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Dave has to nervously watch her go to the phone, look at his file, and then-

“Hello, Dirk Strider? … Yes, this is the high school nurse’s office. I’m calling because Dave is here with me and I’m a little worried. Have you noticed any changes at home? … Well, an increase in scent intensity, lethargy, excessive nesting… Mmhmm… I seriously think he needs to go on leave and start his online classes early. His scent is very strong… Yes… Yes, today… You’ve met me. Porrim Maryam? Kanaya’s mother? … Yes I am… Alright, thank you, Mr. Strider… Mmhmm. See you in a bit. Thank you… Bye.”

Mrs. Maryam sets the phone back on the receiver and turns back around to Dave.

“Your brother’s coming to pick you up,” she says. He doesn’t ask how he sounded. He’ll figure out what to say, what to do, when Bro gets to the school. Of course he doesn’t like it, but there’s no point fighting the situation now. He just waits.

When Bro arrives he thanks Mrs. Maryam for calling and helps Dave stand up, even grabs his backpack for him and helps him walk out of the school. The younger brother’s naturally skeptical, but even away from the gazes of high school staff, Bro keeps up the act.

“Sorry,” Dave decides to let out preemptively, “I know you’re busy. I told her I was fine and not to bother you.”

“You think you’re bothering me? Get in the truck, dork.” Bro sets Dave’s backpack in the backseat of the pickup while Dave gets into the passenger seat.

“I’m not a dork.” Dave protests. 

“I dunno, waddlin’ around like a fuckin’ clown, smellin’ up the whole school…” Bro joins him up front and closes the door. “Who the fuck let you go to school like that anyway? I’ll beat them up.”

Dave smiles a little, daring to meet Bro’s gaze.

“I’m pretty sure you already beat yourself every night I’m not in heat.”

“Oh, shut up, you little shit!” Bro is smiling too. Dave snickers and lets himself relax into the seat. When he calms down, Bro speaks again, voice a little lower. “Hey, seriously, you know I love you, right? You’re the only li’l bro I got.

“Yeah. I love you too.”

“I know... I know I’ve been acting shitty lately, okay? And I’m sorry, I just didn’t want this to happen to you, Dave. Eight months ago when I heard that fucking asshole say you were built for-!” He covers his mouth, as if trying to physically control his anger at just the thought. It fails, and he curses as he moves his hand away. “Fuck! You’re my everything, Dave! Where did I go wrong, huh? Was I supposed to let you go unbound? When you know we can’t afford suppressants?”

The little omega isn’t sure what to say. He knows all this, and feels awful for it. Bro doesn’t seem to really expect a response, anyway. He keeps going after a second.

“And we definitely can’t afford this kid. I mean, you _hope_ the government assistance is gonna be enough, but was it enough just for us? I’m tryin’, Dave, I’m tryin’ to make sense of this, make it work, but I dunno. I’m scared, dude. Everything was going so well before this pregnancy shit. I should’ve had more self control.”

“Bro-” Dave has to interrupt, desperate to stop his hero from spewing out this nonsense, “My GPA’s still above a 3.5. A lot of my friends have been helping out with food and stuff, and Terezi's mom even has some old baby stuff she wants to bring over. I’m still updating my comic- I can do this, Bro.”

“Wait, _Pyrope?_ From across the hall?”

“Yeah.”

Bro hangs his head and fixes his cap with a sigh when it slides down a little.

“Are you fuckin’ kidding me? How’s she always got her shit together? She’s not much older than I am.” Hearing Bro be so hard on himself is torture. Dave suddenly feels bad for mentioning something that made it worse. “Look, you’re right. You’re a smart kid- a young man now, I guess. You think you got it all figured out, right? You want me to stop worrying about you?”

“I don’t know about _that_. But it's not hopeless.”

“Not hopeless,” repeats Bro. He groans and tosses his head back into the seat with a thud. Dave tentatively glances his way. Bro’s eyes are closed, Dave can see that through the shades. He dares to inch closer.

Closer.

Bro smells really good, even among alphas. It’s a sort of wild, musky scent, but lined- protected- with a thin sheet of silicone. It overpowers Dave’s senses, fills up his whole mind, so much that it’s not a conscious motion when he presses his lips against his brother’s. Stubble grazes his face. 

Bro breathes out Dave’s name and gently pushes him back a couple inches.

“It’s not just my baby,” Dave says.

“Trust me, I didn’t fuckin’ forget,” the alpha mutters back bitterly.

“I want to do this with you.”

“No, Dave, you can’t push this kid on me. I’m not gonna be their dad. ‘Cause first of all, you never gave me a goddamn choice.”

“Well-” Dave thinks about biting back his reply, but he can’t help it. “Neither did you.”

“What?”

“The first time.”

“Are you **fucking** serious?” Bro opens his eyes and glares at his insolent little brother. “You were thirteen. Not even in high school yet. Could’ve easily died. That young, baby was prob’bly gonna be dangerously premature anyway- I mean, what, you want me to apologize for not letting that happen? Absolutely fuckin’ not.”

“I’m not saying that-”

“Then what do you want from me?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Dave grumbles. “You already said you won’t do it, so who cares. I just wanna go home.”

“Nope. You don’t get to give me that fuckin’ attitude now.”

Dave groans and turns away from Bro.

“I want you to be my permanent alpha.”

“I’m your _brother_ , Dave. I fuckin’ raised you. Yes, you have my kid, of course I’m gonna help as long as you live under my roof, but eventually you’re gonna move out, and if you want a real partner- I don’t care if it’s an alpha, a beta, fuck, even another omega- it’s just not going to be me, okay?”

“Yeah, _I know_. That’s why I said it doesn’t matter. I get it- you don’t want me.”

“If it were a different situation, I’d be honored to be your alpha, alright? You’re incredible, Dave. I know I don’t say that enough.”

“I don’t want a _‘different situation’_.”

“Well then that’s the fuckin’ problem. How fuckin’ selfish can you be? Have you once, _once_ in your life thought that maybe I didn’t wanna waste my youth raising my little brother? I could’ve had my own family by now, you know.”

“It’s not like I fucking killed them! And this _is_ your baby- this is your chance at a-”

“How many times do I have to tell you that’s insane? I’m your brother!”

“Then why didn’t we have any condoms in the house? Why was it my job to remind you? Why didn’t you pull out at least? Did you really not notice how much it hurt me? Why am I the selfish one?”

Bro quiets. Dave rarely gets accusatory with him, and even now, he shrinks back right after he lets it all out.

“Let’s get you back home, alright?”

Dave suspects the quick end to the conversation is because Bro has no retort for that. He’s alright with that, if it’s the case. He doesn’t want to keep arguing, either. They’re both too stubborn and obviously not getting anywhere. The ride home is quiet, as usual. Bro tells Dave to go to his room and nest when they get back in the apartment. Dave doesn’t argue. 

All his friends wanna know what’s up. He cares about them, and wants to keep them in the know, but texting them all is surprisingly exhausting. When he’s done with that he has to sleep again. Hours later he wakes a second time and attempts to check his laptop for his online courses. He can’t figure them out. It frustrates him and he gives up. Dave’s seriously considering another few hours of sleep when he hears Bro call his name, so he weakly stands and enters the living room. The couch futon’s still pulled out. Or maybe it just was- Dave realizes, to his confusion, that it’s nighttime. What day is it? He thinks Bro might worry too much if he asks, and he supposes it isn’t important anyway.

“What’s up?” Dave asks. He has to hold onto the wall for support to avoid stumbling.

“Just c’mere.” Dave sighs and sits down next to Bro on the bed. “You’re gonna need to go to the hospital soon.”

“What? It’s too early.”

“Well, you body says _‘no it’s not’_ , sorry, l’il man. I know you can’t tell, but I can smell it; your hormones are out of fucking control. I’m going to have to redo your bonding mark before I take you, though. Gonna hurt a little bit since you’re not in heat.”

Dave winces. While in heat, getting the bite is mostly painless, with a little bruising- comparable to getting your blood drawn. But otherwise, omega bodies reject the alpha’s mark and make it excruciatingly painful. He’s heard enough stories that he’s always been grateful he never needed it done to him. At least the temporary bites hurt less, but still...

“I know, Dave, try to relax. I got brand-new smuppets out to distract you.” Bro grabs them- two of them- from the couch armrest and tosses them to Dave. The omega still understandably hesitates. “Come on, let’s get it over with.”

Dave sighs and undresses, then lays on his side with his neck’s scent gland facing up. Bro brushes his hand against the spot, moving a little hair out of the way. 

Dave glances up at Bro. He shouldn’t be embarrassed, after every heat that Bro’s spent with him. Still, he finds his face is flushed red as he guides the smuppet inside him.

“Good boy,” Bro praises him softly. The alpha’s large, leather-clad hand unexpectedly touches Dave’s chest. Dave flinches, but Bro persists. “They’re getting swollen, hmm?

“Yeah.”

“Alright, mouth open. You bite down if it hurts, alright?”

Dave nods and opens up his jaw to take the other smuppet. And then Bro carefully lowers himself down and bites into the scent gland.

Bro’s strategy seems to be trying to be done as quickly as possible, which means it stings right away, like a paralyzing shockwave that goes straight down his neck and through his spine. Dave lets out a muffled sound but bites down on the smuppet as instructed. Focusing on the other smuppet below helps too- especially since he’s not had stimulation for a while. In a couple seconds, Dave feels the familiar tight, click-like sensation of Bro’s jaw locking in the first layer of his scent gland. Usually that would mean Bro should let go, but he bites down even harder. Dave screams into the smuppet as the second wave of pain hits him, more of a burn than a shock now, and coursing through what feels like every vein. And then the tightness in his neck comes again, and he hears the crack of Bro’s fangs piercing the second layer.

Dave’s sure he’s about to pass out. Lightheadedness completely overcomes him and his muscles feel like they’ve turned to gelatin. But then Bro lets go and pulls the smuppet out of Dave’s mouth, and life seems to flow right back through him.

Dave puts a hand over his marked scent gland and presses on it, trying to alleviate the pain.

“Did you bite deeper than usual?”

“Yeah,” Bro admits. “You’re welcome.”

Dave finishes removing the other smuppet and then looks back up at his brother.

“What? Did you- Is that a permanent bond?”

“Yup. We do seriously have to go to the hospital, though.”

Dave smiles up at Bro while he sits up. It’s such a surprise- _such a relief!_ \- though he isn’t completely sure how to express how happy he is.

“Should I get my laptop? Uh, and what about the smuppets?”

“Just get dressed. It could be nothing, or you could have to stay awhile, but if we need to I can always come back and grab your shit for school. And I’ll just take those.”

Dave nods in response, hands over the… _used_ smuppets, and then gets dressed again. As he does, he watches his brother toss the little things into his corner pile of dirty clothes.

“Alright, you ready, l’il man?” 

The omega heaves his weight off the futon and beams at his older brother. He’s so clearly exhausted, worn down, and yet, right now, there’s a new spark of energy shining through those amber eyes.

“Yeah,” he says. “I think we’re gonna be okay.”

“That’s right. We’re gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you so much for reading! I know this is a somewhat disjointed piece, but I hope the read was pleasant nonetheless. Please leave feedback if you enjoyed the work, as it encourages me to write more!


End file.
